Marvin Ellis
Marvin Ellis is Honey's husband, the father of Nicole Ellis and Maria, and a next door neighbor of the Huangs. Marvin is portrayed by Ray Wise. History Season 1 Marvin first appeared in "The Shunning". He was at the party event with Honey, watching the races with Jenny Huang. When Nicole came back, she treated him with more respect while shunning Honey. In "Boy II Man", because nothing satisfies Marvin more than seeing his daughter happy, Honey claims that Marvin spoils his daughter Nichole and won't help Honey at all in controlling Nicole. As such, Marvin allows Nicole to watch TV instead of doing homework and lets her steal from Honey's wallet to augment the allowance he gives her. Season 2 In "The Real Santa", Marvin dressed up as Santa. Jessica gave him scientific lectures that Santa exists and told him to say it to Evan, when talking to him about it. This was so that Marvin can help Jessica carry out the rumors and lies she makes to Evan that Santa is Chinese and incredibly intelligent and skilled in physics. Marvin was asked by Louis to help him have a makeshift Chinese New Year celebration at Cattleman's; Marvin then presented Eddie, Emery and Evan with red envelopes with messages on them, telling the boys that Louis told him that they enjoyed that.Year of the Rat In "Love and Loopholes", Marvin played a game of "Dare or Dare" with Evan and Emery. He told Evan a secret he never told Honey, that before he was married to Sarah, he was married to another woman named Lucinda. As the North Orlando Chili Cook-Off was commencing, Louis signed up to compete, having dabbled in chili contests back in D.C. Louis was informed by Marvin that he, too, was competing, revealing that he had won the last five years in a row and had a hog ready in the shed to use in his pot. At the cook-off, Louis notices Marvin's table, where Marvin has displayed his winning trophies and is posing in case someone takes a photo of him. Gus and Mey-Mey from Good Morning Orlando appeared to announce the winners, notifying that Marvin had been disqualified as he had used pre-cooked meat in his chili: a Whopper from Burger King, causing him to lose his five prior trophies as well and to be escorted off the grounds. The three finalists were then picked: Eddie, Louis and a woman named Gloria. Gloria won, but believing pride was a sin, relinquished the trophy to Eddie and Louis, who took it home and displayed it in front of their window to Marvin, who was led to believe that Louis had won the trophy.Doing It Right Marvin was preparing to go to the country club for lunch and asked Honey where a specific shirt was, although she explained that she didn't get a chance to take it to the cleaners as she was busy with her investment property and asked that he take it to the cleaners himself, although Marvin simply chose to cancel lunch at the club. Marvin then allowed Louis to stay at his house for a while when members of the Huang family contracted lice, and spoke to Louis about how he didn't agree with men and women sharing the workload at home and how he gave the "it's the '90s" mindset about ten years.Week in Review Marvin was also invited later to watch the season finale of at Jessica's house, where he admired the dentistry performed in Los Angeles and expressed his love for the show. He later witnessed Evan and Honey's conversation at night and enjoyed the twist of realizing that they were pulling the strings in the shadow, and relished in the realization that Evan had done so simply for a cow mailbox that their neighbor, Lisa, wanted. A neighborhood woman named Ann then approached him, although Jessica immediately warned Honey about their interaction.Jessica Place Marvin went out hunting and shot a deer as it was drinking water from a lake. He then brought the head home as a trophy and with Louis' help, had the deer head mounted on the wall. Louis then spoke to Marvin about how he found tapes of shirtless action men underneath their mattress and wondered if Honey ever looked at other men. Marvin, initially panicking, informed Louis that Jessica craved action men types and that Louis had to emulate that to satisfy her, referring to his killing of the deer as an action moment.Gotta Be Me Marvin soon informed Honey that his brother Marlon had invited the two of them to join him on a cruise, adding that Marlon wanting her to wear her bikini, unaware that his brother wanted to engage in relations with his wife.Bring the Pain Season 3 Season 3 revealed that Marvin is a dentist with a D.D.S. (Doctor of Dental Surgery). He made Louis's teeth completely white on purpose without asking Louis for permission, and Louis getting upset over this criticized his dentist skills. Despite being married to Honey, he is much older than Honey. Their significant age gap plays a role in the episode "Sisters Without Subtext", as Marvin asks of Honey that they move in to a retirement home already and that Marvin being old and having worked for multiple decades as a dentist made enough money to retire. Season 4 To be added Season 5 To be added Season 6 To be added Appearances *The Shunning *Showdown at the Golden Saddle *License to Sell (mentioned) *Blind Spot (mentioned) *So Chineez *Boy II Man *Miracle on Dead Street *The Big 1-2 *The Real Santa *Year of the Rat *Love and Loopholes *Keep 'Em Separated (mentioned) *Doing It Right *Week in Review *Jessica Place *Hi, My Name Is... *Gotta Be Me *Bring the Pain *No Thanks-giving *WWJD: What Would Jessica Do? *Where are the Giggles? *How to Be an American *The Best of Orlando *Gabby Goose *Time to Get Ill *First Day *It's a Plastic Pumpkin, Louis Huang *Four Funerals and a Wedding *Do You Hear What I Hear? *Big Baby *The Car Wash *Ride the Tiger *Let Me Go, Bro *Measure Twice, Cut Once *Working the 'Ween *Driver's Eddie *Mo' Chinese Mo' Problems *Sub Standard *Driver's Eddie 2: Orlando Drift *Legends of the Fortieth *Grand-Mahjong *Be a Man *No Apology Necessary *Lou Wants to Be a Millionaire References Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Caucasians Category:Males